Industrial and automotive gears are often subjected to pressures and loads that cause wear on the gear surface and/or roller bearing elements. In some cases, the stress imposed on a gear contributes to micropitting, a form of gear fatigue and a common gear failure mode.
Typically, gear systems require a specially formulated fluid to meet performance requirements. To reduce, or even prevent wear, antiwear additives are commonly added to lubricating compositions used to lubricate the gears. When under pressure, these additives form a protective layer on a gear surface. This protective layer separates the gear contact surfaces from one another and thus, reduces wear on those surfaces. However, not all antiwear additives provide effective surface protection.
The present invention provides novel antiwear additives and/or friction modifiers that can be used in lubricant compositions for industrial gears, windturbines, hydraulic devices, and automotive gears to provide reduced wear and/or friction on the gear surface and reduced micropitting of the gears.